Not So Easy A/Episode Summary
Paige is doing schoolwork when Jake walks in. He asks her if she finished her paper, and she says that she's still researching, but she rescheduled the wardrobe fitting so she has the whole day to work. She tells him that she noticed his light was on late last night. Jake says he was working on his pitch for the film board. Paige is shocked, and Jake tells her that if he gets it, they will pay for the entire thing. Cassie runs in, and Paige informs her that Jake got a slot to pitch his film thesis. Jake makes pancakes, while Cassie asks Paige how the paper is coming along. Paige updates her on her plans with the paper, and reveals it's worth half her grade and that her paper is on net neutrality. Cassie texts Brody about planning to meet him at 3. Cassie tells them that she applied for a job at Pizza Dome. When Cassie leaves, Paige walks up to Jake. She asks if their relationship is still good, and he responds with a yes. Paige gets 7 texts from Nina, who isn't letting her reschedule her wardrobe fitting, and she needs to see her in her office. At Nina's office, Paige runs in. Nina asks why Paige missed her wardrobe fitting, and Paige says that rescheduled it. Nina demands to know where she was, and Paige says she was studying for a paper. Nina says that she isn't Paige's babysitter, and that she needs an agent, publicist, lawyer, and manager, but she says that they'll start with the manager. Nina had set up a meeting with Ken Chapman at TAC over lunch at Savoy. Paige apologizes, saying that she can't go today, but accepts when Nina asks her if she isn't ready to be in the movie yet. In Beverly Hills, Alexis is reading Jake's script. Rachel walks in, and she asks who Jake Salt is, looking over at the script. Alexis says that he's the roommate and friend of Paige. Rachel asks why she's reading his script, and she says it's because she thinks she would be good in the lead. Rachel tries to start conversation, but Alexis ignores her. Rachel gets up, ready to leave, but Alexis stops her. She says that she's afraid that if they are working together in Locked, it will "complicate things". Rachel picks up on it, knowing she means that she doesn't want to go public with their sexuality. Alexis defends herself, but Rachel says she won't go on the set and pretend that they're just friends. Rachel tells her to figure out what she wants, and Alexis says she knows what she wants, and they kiss. Meanwhile, Alan walks into the women's restroom and demands he needs to talk to Nina. He tells her that she needs to cut $3 million from the Locked budget. She tries to compromise, but Alan says that if she doesn't cut the $3 million, he will fire her. He also tells her to close Tangey's deal. Back at Paige's, Cassie and Jake help her figure out what to do. She won't be able to finish her paper if she goes to lunch with Ken Chapman. Cassie says she's looking at it wrong, and says that agents are supposed to make your life easier. Jake asks if her mom is still that famous, and she says she would of been, if her mom hadn't sadly died. Paige asks Cassie and Jake to come with her during the lunch. Cassie says yes, but Jake is reluctant because he is busy with his pitch. But, he agrees in the end. Meanwhile, Jordan walks up to his mother, Brandy, who has been waiting for him. She complains about having to serve drunks night after night. Jordan says it "takes one to know one", and Brandy says that she wonders what his fans would think if they knew about the real him. He asks her how much she wants, and she says 50 grand. She says she wants to open a nail salon in Tucson. He says he needs time because it's a lot of money, and she says that she'll give him two days or she'll start talking. At Rainer's, Nina watches him in the water. When he comes back in, she complains about him being in the water alone, and says she'd much rather have him surf with a friend. She tells him that Alan is making her cut $3 mill on Locked. Rainer asks her what she'll do, and she says that the entire cast (including Rainer) needs to cut their fee. He says he's deal has been off for months, and Nina says she'll restructure it. Rainer is about to walk away, but Nina stops him to say that everything she has is invested in Locked, and that she even borrowed money from people she doesn't want her son to meet. He turns around, and tells his mother that he will do anything she needs him to. At lunch, the Three Amigos are looking at the menu. They notice how expensive the food is. Jake and Cassie had only brought $24 (combined). Ken walks in, and introduces himself. While everyone is eating, the Dolan Twins walk in and say hi to Ken. While Ken and the twins are talking, Cassie says they're "so cute". At Rainer's, Jordan is there. When Rainer walks in, he asks what Jordan is doing there. He apologizes and says that Jeanette said he would be gone that day. Jordan gets a text from Brandy, saying that she got Barrett Hopper's phone number. Rainer sees that he looks worried, and he asks if Jordan is okay. He says yeah, and then thanks Rainer for doing what he did. Rainer asks if he took a pay cut, but Jordan didn't. Rainer gets mad that Jordan didn't have to lose money while Rainer did. Jordan tries to apologize, but Rainer yells at him to go. Back at lunch, Ken tells Paige that she already has a lot of interview requests, and says that they will get a publicist. Paige asks him when they are. Ken goes on about the things she will be doing, but Paige interrupts him to say that nobody told her about them. Cassie tries to get Ken to put off the events for a few days so Paige can work on the paper. Ken says that school will be an issue. Cassie tries to cooperate to help Paige, but Ken says that him and Paige should talk alone in his office if that's okay with her friends. Jake asks why they can't just talk about it there, Ken is about to answer, but notices Jake's bag with a script inside. Ken is impressed when Paige tells him that Ken is a writer-director. Ken asks if he can read it, and Jake hands him the script. Paige asks how much money she will be making on Locked, and Ken asks if nobody had told her that the deal closed. They lean in and inaudibly whisper how much she will be making. Cassie yells, and Paige and Jake smile. Outside, the friends talk about how much Paige will be getting. Cassie says that she'll be rich. But, Paige talks about how much her dad will complain about it. Paige then gets a text that tells her that they rescheduled her fitting for right now. Paige says that she's not going to have time for her paper, and that if Jake wasn't working on his pitch, she would ask him to help her with the research. He says he can do both, him and Cassie doing the research and him starting to write at night. Paige thanks them both and hugs them, before getting into her car for the fitting. Cassie walks away a little and tells Jake she needs to reschedule her meeting. She calls Brody and says that it's "Lacey", and says she needs to cancel for today. While Cassie is on the phone, Jake looks around. He sees the trash can, and notices his script that he gave Ken in it. He picks it up and frowns, sad that Ken would throw it away after how much time he spent on it. In Nina's office, on the phone talking with someone about Locked. Rainer storms in, and yells to Nina about giving up a million dollars for Jordan. Nina says she did not give up the money for him, and that he gave it up for her. He angrily states that she said the whole cast was taking a cut. She says everyone did, except Jordan. Rainer walks away angrily, and she calls after him. She says that she needs an actor who can bring that kind of cache to the project, and Rainer wonders out loud why it's not him. She's speechless for a moment, but then apologizes. Then, Rainer says that once in a while he needs her not to be Nina Devon the producer, but his mother. He leaves angrily. Meanwhile, Paige is arriving to the set, and quickly texts Cassie and Jake about the paper. Alexis walks in, and asks if that's her parking spot. She says that they told her to park there, and asks where Alexis' parking spot is. She trails off on "Not.. here,". Paige apologizes, and says she needs to go because she's going to be late. After Paige runs inside the set, Alexis gets a call from Adriana. Alexis tells her that she needs a closer parking spot into her deal. Adriana says that she was calling to say that they're passing for her because the numbers are too low. Alexis asks how low, and Adriana says "scale". Alexis tells her to close the deal. Paige is in the dressing room for her fitting, while Facetiming Jake and Cassie. She talks to them about researching for her paper, and continuously gets poked on because she's moving. She tells the dresser that she needs to be out in 20 minutes, and he says he'll have her out in 15. The door opens and Rainer walks in and compliments her. Cassie and Jake are watching from the phone. Paige tells them that she has to go, and hangs up on the Facetime. When the call ends, Rainer walks up to her. She tells him about her paper, but Jake tells her that they need them for a camera test on Stage 18, and that she needs to go to hair and makeup. At Jordan's, a man hired to handle his money walks in, and asks him how much money he needs. Jordan says 50 thousand. The man says he knows it's not his business, but says that it's the third time that year that he needed fast cash. He asks if he's in some kind of trouble, but Jordan is defensive and says to just get it done. He agrees, and then leaves. At Stage 18, Paige and Rainer are standing on the set waiting for the crew to finish. Paige sees a notification on her phone, Cassie asking her how much longer. She goes to go get it, but the photographer tells her to stay on her mark. She walks back and poses for pictures with Rainer. Meanwhile, Cassie and Jake are talking about where Paige is. Cassie suggests that she's driving. Jake says that she said she'd be home 2 hours ago. Jake acts jealous about Rainer, but Cassie defends Paige and her relationship. Back at the set, Rainer drives Paige (in a golf cart) back to Paige's car. She tells him about how her friends are waiting for her. Paiges looks out, and tells Rainer to stop the car. They stop at Stage 9. She asks if those are for them, and he says they just started building their sets. He asks if she wants to go out and see, and she says yes.They walk into the set, and Rainer tells Paige that it's the biggest set on the lot. They talk about the set while Paige takes it in. When Paige is back home, she notices Jake is still awake. He says her research is on the table without turning around to look at her. She asks him if she's writing his pitch, and he says yes. She apologizes and tries to tell him about what she did, but when she mentions Rainer, he leaves. The next day, Paige arrives at the set. She tells the stylist, Francine that she pulled an all-nighter to work on the paper for school. She sees a dress that looks like one that Jennifer Lawrence wore to the Oscars, and Francine hands it to her, saying that today it's Paige Townsen's dress. Category:Summaries